


My Oedipus Complex [Child!Male!Morgan x Fem!Robin x Chrom]

by LonelyPeony



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Family, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPeony/pseuds/LonelyPeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Emblem: Awakening one-shot<br/>Genre: comedy, family, slightly AU<br/>~Morgan x Robin (Reader) x Chrom~<br/>All little Morgan wants is his mother's absolute love and attention...but Chrom keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Oedipus Complex [Child!Male!Morgan x Fem!Robin x Chrom]

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at what I drew!" Little legs wobbled over to the white-haired woman reading an old, dusty brown book in House Ylisse's gardens. The boy's midnight blue hair bobbed up and down with his gleeful strides. His mother took her nose out of her _Strategies: Love is a Battlefield_ book and set it gently down beside her on the intricate stone bench. She smiled. And it wasn't just any regular smile. No, it was a smile just for him - that only he could witness. He felt his pudgy, pale cheeks heat up in elation. He beamed, his teeth evidently showing that they were almost as white as his mother's gorgeous locks.  
  
At the sight of his not-so-pearly whites, the woman quickly frowned. "Morgan, didn't I tell you to take better care of your teeth? Just how many of those chocolates from the market have you eaten?" she scolded. Morgan furrowed his thin eyebrows; he didn't like being scolded by her, and he definitely hated it when she wasn't smiling. To him, Mama was prettiest when she smiled. And he knew just the thing to return that wide grin to her bright face.  
  
Ignoring her previous statement, the little boy shoved a piece of parchment in his mother's face. She took it and saw artwork - or what was supposed to be art. After staring at it for quite a while, she finally deduced that the drawing depicted a family. There was a woman with white hair, whom she assumed to be herself, and there was another happy figure right beside her. To be honest, all she could really see was a blue blob.  
  
"Oh, how sweet of you, Morgan!" The woman's eyes lit up. Her son could see real sparkles in them.  
  
"Guess who they are!" he pleaded, touching her gently on the knee, jumping up and down in elation.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy, of course," she said. Morgan froze, confusion scribbled on his childish face. He looked at the ground, disappointment seeping into his features.  
  
"No, that's you and me," the poor boy mumbled.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed apologetically, "I'm sorry, I should've known. It's still a lovely picture though. Thank you." She picked up her small child and sat him on her snug lap. She quickly and roughly kissed his forehead and then combed her fingers through his soft hair. Morgan absolutely adored all the attention he got from his mother. Her touches were always just right, not too gentle but not too rough either. Her skin was soft and smooth, too. His mother resumed her reading. While she was doing so, Morgan watched her every move. He noticed how her bit her bottom lip in concentration, and she never took her eyes off of the damn book. Oh how he wished he could be those pages so that she could always hold him and be entertained by him and she'd never stop looking at him. But just admiring her from the sidelines was okay, too, especially on a nice, clear day like this, without any disturbances or extra unnecessary people around.  
  
The sound of grass crunching invaded the young boy's mind. A man stood before them, casting a shadow on the woman's current page. She looked up to meet the soft gaze of the handsome Exalt who gave Morgan his hair color and good looks.  
  
"Reading again, are we, Robin?" the man said, extending a thornless scarlet rose to his lady. Robin stifled a laugh and shut her book, placing both it and Morgan on the cold stone. Morgan frowned. He no longer wished he could be the book, for it (just as much as he) was tossed aside so quickly.  
  
Robin stood and snatched the rosy blossom from her lover's gentle grasp. "Chrom, this is so beautiful!" She twirled the jade stem between her slender fingers.  
  
Chrom lightly tilted Robin's chin up. "Not as beautiful as you," he cooed. It was rather disgusting, really. The man, obviously, didn't have a way with words. Morgan felt like he was going to barf; he guaranteed that he'd always know what to say to her. The child became increasingly disgruntled, a conspicuous pout exaggerated itself on his baby face.  
  
"That's so...cheesy," Robin observed. Morgan felt a sense of pride shine on him. _Morgan: 1; Father: 0_ , he thought, nodding his head subtly in agreement. His mother could never be impressed by such lame words! He had expected her to grimace...but what he heard was a giggle. He couldn't believe his ears. Just what did she find so funny and amusing about this, this boring man?! The poor boy didn't understand.  
  
"Morgan, why don't you go find Lucina?" his father suggested kindly. Said child didn't listen and instead grabbed onto his mother's cloak and pulled himself as close to her as possible. He took a deep whiff of her regal scent. There's no way he'd surrender his beloved mother to the clutches of this evil man. What was so good about him? Morgan was certainly cuter; who could resist such an adorable little human? But unfortunately for him, Robin pried her boy's clammy fingers off of her dark cloak and agreed with her husband. He felt betrayed and replaced. Morgan was about to throw a tantrum, but he decided to storm off, huffing with puffed up cheeks.  
  
Before heading into the castle, Morgan took one last glance at his mother, only to see her being held by his father. The couple's lips crashed together sweetly, sparks flying everywhere. Their son grumbled in disdain and marched to his room to devise a plan. Oh yes, he would get revenge on his father for stealing his mother. As of right now, it seemed like _Morgan: -1 | Chrom: 1_.  
  
But it was "time to tip the scales," as his mother would often say.  
  
Later that day, while his parents were busy going over stately things inside with Uncle Frederick and Aunt Lissa, Morgan sneaked out into the garden. He found his parents' favorite spot, which was by an old tree with _C + R_ inside of a heart carved into its firm trunk. He could only guess whose lame idea that was. Under the shade of the tree, the sweet boy dug a huge, deep hole, creating a pitfall. A stray leaf sat alone in the middle of where the hole would be. He had read about this in that _Strategies for Dummies_ collection that his mother thoughtfully gave him as a birthday present last year. He went back inside and told Aunt Lissa to pass a note to Chrom, telling him to meet at the tree.  
  
The blue-haired boy lay in wait, overcome with excitement to see his plan succeed. He was too busy day dreaming about his mother's reading him stories and napping together, that he failed to hear two pairs of footsteps approach the scene.  
  
"Hmm, Morgan should be around here somewhere." Chrom scratched his head in puzzlement.  
  
"He's probably playing a trick on you, you know," said Robin, eying the random leaf that her oblivious husband was heading towards. "I wouldn't take another step, if I were you."  
  
"Why no-" Chrom's query was replaced with a yelp of surprise. As the earth collapsed from beneath him, he instinctively grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her down with him. She let out a squeak, landing right on top of Chrom; they found themselves in a rather sexual position, with her straddling his hips. The loud thud snapped Morgan out of his reverie, and he ran over to the pitfall site. But alas, he failed to get his father alone (although he did suspect that his gullible father would be the one to foolishly fall for the bait). Even worse, his unfortunate innocent eyes caught sight of his father putting his dirt-stained hands all over his mother... _all over_ her. And she seemed euphoric.  
  
_Morgan: -1 | Chrom: 999999999999_  
  
That night, when all of Ylisstol was in deep slumber, one small boy could not fall asleep. He had tried counting sheep and burying himself with all of his stuffed animals, but nothing seemed to work. All he wanted to do was see his dear mother - not just see her, but reside in her warmth. So Morgan found himself tip toeing all the way to the master bedroom. The wooden door creaked open upon his entrance. Two lumps rested peacefully beneath the bedsheets. There she lay: his Madonna. But she was cuddled up to another man, his father. Morgan bit the side of his cheek and climbed on top of the bed fit for a king. He settled down in between the Exalt and his wife, pushing, shoving, and kicking his father further away from the white-haired beauty. Morgan eventually was able to fall asleep, his head leaning against Robin's comfortable bosom.  
  
Robin's eyelids fluttered open. A warm stream of sunlight tickled her skin. It wasn't until she sat up and rubbed her eyes when she noticed how close to the edge of the bed she was, and with a lack of blankets, too. Her tired gaze shifted to the scene sleeping beside her. Robin smiled softly, trying not to disturb her favorite boys. She savored the sweet moment and thought it was just too cute. There lay two heads of blue; Chrom's arm was wrapped around the sleeping form of Morgan, who had snuggled his whole body into that of his father.  
  
The boy really did love his father.


End file.
